


oc trope challenge feb 26- the one that got away

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Nova tries to comfort Bolin after  he sees Korra and Mako kiss
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043





	oc trope challenge feb 26- the one that got away

Nova was so over relationship drama. She’d never even been in a relationship and she was over it.

She entered Bolin’s favorite noodle shop, knowing that after what he just saw it would be the only place he would see as sage. Stupid relationship drama. 

It wasn’t hard to find Bolin’s table. It was the one with bowls stacked high and one bowl in particular full of Pabu instead of noodles. 

“Hey Pabu.” Nova greeted as she scratched him under the chin. She was pointedly not thinking about how much fire ferret fur was now in the bowl. 

Nova sat down across from Bolin. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No.” Bolin answered, not looking up from where his face was buried in his arms on the table, and sounding absolutely miserable. 

Nova nodded even though Bolin couldn’t see her. She’d just have to wait him out. She rested her elbows on the talbe, one arm laying flat on the table, the other arm up so she could continue to scratch Pabu behind the ears. 

“We had such a perfect day.” Bolin said at last. “She’s so funny and beautiful and badass.” He sighed and looked up. He looked as miserable as he sounded. “She kissed Mako!” 

Nova cringed. “Yeah, I saw that.” 

The look Bolin gave her was so betrayed that she actually felt like she was the one who’d kissed Korra. 

Nova shook her head. “Look, sometimes people who are alike get along too well for anything romantic to happen. Korra’s just inot Mako right now ‘cause he’s her opposite, beautiful and badass sure, but brooding with no sense of humor.” 

Bolin frowned. “This isn’t making me fell better.” 

Nova sighed. Okay, different tactic. “Well it’s not like Korra stopped being your friend right? She’s not the fabled one.” 

“She could have been.” 

Stupid. Relationship. Drama!

“And if she isn’t? Why waste so much of your energy on the fact your friend Kissed your brother while he has a girlfriend? That sounds like a Mako problem not a Bolin problem. Just let Korra be your one that got away and leave it at that.” 

Bolin let his head fall back to the table. 

Nova threw her hands up in the air. This was beginning to get ridiculous. She should have tried to nip Bolin’s crush in the bud when she realized Korra had a crush on Mako. At least then Bolin wouldn’t be hurt like this. 

“Let me give it a try.” Mako said, causing Nova to jump with a harsh swear. She looked between mako and Bolin. Well it couldn’t get worse and she’d done all she could. 

“Alright. I’ll meet you back at the arena.” Nova picked up Pabu and walked away.


End file.
